Mi hermano es un héroe
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Un fic de amor entre hermanos. Dedicado a: A´s fan, Mi Koushiro Yamato & Amy. Matt va a visitar a T.k. cuando algo sale de improvisto... una GRAN tormenta


Konnichiwa! O genki desu ka?  
  
Este es mi primer fic entre hermanos que nunca! Espero que lo disfrutéis. ^_^  
  
Dedicado a : A´s fan, Mi Koushiro Yamato y Amy.  
  
Mi hermano es un héroe:  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
No me lo podía creer! Mi hermano iba a venir a casa un mes entero! Bien! Es genial! Han pasado ya unos meses desde el viaje al Digimundo, y ya he cumplido 9 años. Mi hermano tiene 12. Mamá está nerviosa también. Va de un lado a otro. Pero no parece de emoción que siento yo, si no de miedo a causar mal impresión. Creo, pero no puede ser. Mamá se alegra de que Matt venga a casa!  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Mi padre tenía que ir a un viaje a Nueva York. Menuda una suerte! (Sarcásticamente). Bueno, estaré con T.k. y con mi madre. Hace tanto que no la veo.... Desde la última vez que fuimos al digimundo. Temo que esté asustada. Bueno, tan solo será un mes.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Por fin ha llegado el día. La casa está muy limpia. Mamá la ha limpiado a fondo. Todo está reluciente. Matt vendrá en metro y luego en bus. Mamá quería irle a buscar pero Matt se ha negado. Bueno, con bus o con coche, vendrá igualmente.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Por fin es el día de partir. Me he despedido de mi padre y ha cogido mi bolsa. Me las ha apañado para no perder el metro y luego he ido en autobús. Me acordaba de todo lo que pasamos con Myotismon allí, con Gotsumon y Pumkingmon. El metro estaba lleno de gente pero no me he perdido. No se si me alegro de ver a T.k. o me da miedo ver a mi madre.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Se que no es la hora aún, pero he de hacer algo! No puedo estar aquí así. Ya se! Prepararé algo de comer. Como me dijo una vez mi padre: `Viajar abre el apetito'.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Vaya...tengo hambre. Espero que haya algo de comer allí. Bueno, por fin. Salí del metro y fui directamente a la estación de autobuses. Justo entonces salía uno. Vaya suerte! Pagué el viaje y me senté. Unos minutos después, ya me encontraba delante de casa. La vieja casa. Llamé al timbre.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Matt! Había llegado! Abrí la puerta y corrí a abrazarle. Me devolvió el abrazo. Y entró.  
  
"Donde está mamá?" preguntó una vez me había despeinado  
  
"Aquí cariño" oímos la voz de mamá salir de su habitación.  
  
Estaba muy guapa. Matt la miró con unos ojos extraños. No con los que me miraba a mí, si no con otros ojos.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Llegué y allí estaba mi madre. Con el pelo de siempre suelto y un vestido de etiqueta. Intenté mirarla con aprecio (aunque fuera falso) pero no pude. Tan solo salió un poco de rabia y dolor. Creo.  
  
"Debes tener hambre" dijo mi hermano. Asentí "Te prepararé un bocadillo"  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Preparé un bocadillo de jamón (sabía a Matt le gustaba) y lo puse en un plato. Mamá parecía algo deprimida pero no creo que pasase de verdad. Tenía a su hijo mayor en casa. Como no iba a estar feliz?  
  
Pasamos la tarde dando paseos o jugando a videojuegos. Él me ganaba siempre en todo. En mis ojos él era PERFECTO.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Pasaron unas horas desde mi llegada y dimos unas vueltas por el barrio. Creo que mamá está dolida por como la miré. Hablaré con ella cuando T.k. se valla a la cama.  
  
"Chicos a cenar!" llamó mi madre.  
  
Fuimos a la cocina y vi todo un banquete.  
  
"Para celebrar que estás aquí, Matt" dijo al ver mi cara de incredulidad. Sonreí pero fue forzado.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Vaya banquete! Solo los preparaba así en Navidades o mi cumpleaños. Estaba tan bueno. Sí, a Matt parecía gustarle la comida. Y mamá parecía contenta de tener a sus dos hijos con ella. Como no iba a estarlo?  
  
"Mamá, te ha salido muy bueno" dije al probar el curri.  
  
"Que bien!" exclamó "Te gusta Matt?"  
  
"Sí, te ha salido muy bien" dijo sonriendo.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Sonreí a mamá y se alegró. No comí mucho y esperé a T.k.  
  
Después de comer mamá me preguntó algo que nadie nunca me había preguntado:  
  
"Matt, que te pasa? Porque comes tan poco?" preguntó. Esa pregunta me chocó. Nadie me había preguntado esto antes. Nadie se había preocupado de mí. La miré y parecía consternada.  
  
"Nunca como mucho" sonreí.  
  
No parecía muy convencida  
  
"Voy al estudio. He de arreglar unos folios. Lo siento Matt, T.k., pero ahora tengo un poco de trabajo. Luego, a las ocho veremos una película juntos"  
  
T.k. saltó "literalmente" por las paredes de alegría.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Mi familia! Siempre había soñado con esto. Matt, mamá y yo. Lástima que papá no esté. Jugamos un poco al ordenador y navegamos por Internet hasta las ocho. Vimos juntos "Pearl Harbor" y no me enteré de nada. Jeje. Mamá se emocionó y lloró. A mitad de película me dormí. Creo.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Vimos "Pearl Harbor" no era mala. Noté que T.k. se dormía a mi lado. Sonreí a mamá y le llevé en su cama donde le cambié de ropa y le tapé con la manta.  
  
Al volver, mamá y yo continuemos viendo la película. Mi madre no dejaba de llorar.  
  
Al acabar eran las diez y media. Ella me abrazó.  
  
"Matt... lo siento" murmuraba "Sé desde que nos vimos que aún me guardas rencor"  
  
No repliqué nada.  
  
"Por lo del divorcio?" preguntó "Por haberte dejado con un hombre que ni era tu auténtico padre?" continuó "Se lo que sientes, pero te pido perdón"  
  
Me levanté  
  
"No mamá. No sabes lo que siento. No digas lo que no sabes. Tu lección núm. uno, no?" dije enfadado "Eso me dijiste cuando os vi a Malcom y a ti peleados por última vez. Desde entonces me abandonaste. No creas que no me acuerdo de nada. Tenía siete años, no tenía los de T.k., cuatro"  
  
"Matt...! no lo entiendes" lloró  
  
"Asegúrate de eso" repliqué más molesto aún.  
  
"Cuando tú naciste estaba casada con Soujirou Kawabata. Era muy feliz con él. Siempre estaba conmigo. Compartíamos tiempos juntos y era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Luego pasó aquello. Tu padre se marchó en avión para ir a Estados Unidos, pero el avión chocó contra un edificio. Y él, Soujirou murió. Te tenía a ti y estaba desempleada. No podía hacerme cargo de tanta responsabilidad. Tan solo tenías un año, Matt! Necesitabas mi cuidado y a la vez el dinero! Por eso, me contactaron de escritora que podía trabajar en casa donde conocí a Malcom, mi jefe. Tenía muy buenas relaciones con él. Y nos casamos. Tú, a los tres años te diste cuenta, no pudimos ocultarlo. Sabes que eras muy inteligente para tu edad? Tuvimos a Takeru, T.k., como le llamabas tú. Luego, me di cuenta de que mis relaciones con él no te iban bien pues no te agradaba mucho que digamos, pero sabía que te esforzabas. Así que intenté profundizar más las relaciones pero no funcionó. Tú, Matt, enfermaste a los  
cuatro años con una pulmonía grave. La noche que celebrábamos los dos años de matrimonio. Desde entonces Malcom y yo discutíamos todo el rato. En la última pelea te pusiste de parte de Malcom, de aquél que casi te había matado. Pensé que ya no me querías contigo y te dejé. Te dejé por una discusión. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que no te pusiste de su parte porque no te agradaba yo, si no para que comprendiera y fuera de nuevo feliz con él. Fue el error más grande que hice nunca"  
  
"Te olvidas de un detalle" dije furioso por la explicación. No, no parecía yo. Normalmente lo comprendería todo y la perdonaría. Que me pasaba? "Después del divorcio. Que me dijiste Natsuko?" creo que eso chocó a mi madre. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre o por la respuesta que tendría que responder "`Si tanto quieres a tu padre. Eres su hijo. Yo no soy ya tu madre' Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza meses. Meses de dolor sin lágrimas. Crees que me gustó escucharlas?! Eh?!" no pude evitarlo, lloré. Prometí a mi mismo no hacerlo.  
  
"Perdona Matt... lo siento"  
  
"Mamá, nunca me quisiste como a T.k., él fue tu ángel. No yo" dije fríamente "Tu nunca me miraste con los ojos que mirabas a T.k., me mirabas diferente"  
  
"Claro que os miraba diferente! Él tiene padre! Tú no tenías! Sentía lástima por mi hijo mayor. Sin padre, sin esperanza! Y temía mirarte así porque sabía que eras perspicaz. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que tenía que mirarte como a T.k. para que fueses feliz! Pero no podía! Sois diferentes! Diferentes situaciones! Diferentes historias!"  
  
"No me refiero a eso! Tú misma me lo has dicho, me mirabas con Pena, con Lástima, pero nunca, desde que papá murió, nunca me miraste con amor" miré al suelo "nunca"  
  
Creo que se dio cuenta. Cayó de rodillas.  
  
"Matt... no lo sabía... lo siento mucho, cariño"  
  
"No pasa nada, perdón por haber gritado"  
  
Antes de que pudiera salir mi madre me abrazó. Y lloró en mi.  
  
Pero aun no lo había superado. Lo entendía, pero lo no aceptaba aunque intentara, así que decidí actuar.  
  
"Mamá, ves a la cama, tienes sueño y... yo también"  
  
Asintió, me besó en la mejilla y se fue. Revisé a T.k. y me fui de casa para pasear y notar el aire frío en contacto en mi piel  
  
Estuve andando una hora, por el parque o por todos lados.  
  
Después volví a casa, revisé de nuevo a T.k. y luego a mi madre. Tenía las mejillas mojadas. Había llorado.  
  
"Mamá..."  
  
Fui a dormir.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Por fin ha salido el sol. Mamá nos ha comprado entradas para el cine. Ella tiene un reunión con alguien sobre.... bueno, sobre algo! Comimos un buen desayuno a una cafetería que hay cerca de casa que le gusta mucho. Hemos estado mucho rato riendo mientras Matt contaba anécdotas. Desde ayer... todo parece cambiado. No sé explicarlo, es como si Matt y mamá fuesen más amigos pero como si antes no lo hubiera pero significa eso... bueno, ni yo me aclaro! Jeje, bueno, algo ha cambiado en ellos y me alegro un montón!  
  
"Sabes de que me acuerdo, Matt?" pregunté al cabo de un rato cuando él acabó de explicar algo que dijo Joe en el digimundo.  
  
"De que?" preguntaron los dos a la vez.  
  
"De todas las veces que me salvó y arriesgó la vida por mí!" le abracé muy fuerte y él se sonrojó.  
  
"Es eso en serio?" preguntó mamá sorprendida.  
  
"Er... um... bueno... yo... la verdad.... no se si.... vamos que..."  
  
"Sí!" contesté por él. "La primera vez fue cuando caí al agua y estaba Seadramon tú me salvaste y casi te estranguló si no hubiese sido que Gabumon digievolucionase. Luego casi me mató Andromon y tu corriste a apartarme. O cuando..."  
  
"Calla T.k.! No fue para tanto" dijo visiblemente molesto y sonrojado pero algo halagado. Reí.  
  
"Vale"  
  
"Vaya Matt, no sabía que eras tan valiente" comentó mamá, Matt sonrió.  
  
"Ni yo"  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Después de un rato nos fuimos. Me sorprendió que T.k. recordase todo eso. Hacia tanto tiempo de eso que me sorprendió.  
  
Pronto fueron las seis y mamá se marchó.  
  
Mamá...  
  
Ahora todo ha cambiado, gracias a Dios. Aunque me sigue doliendo todo eso... pero... porqué? Bueno, como dije antes, lo olvidaría.  
  
"Vamos, Matt! Seguro que Sora y Kari están esperándonos"  
  
Como que Sora y Kari? Bueno, nada, que T.k. y yo decidimos invitar a alguien y Tai está en Kyoto para un partido de fútbol. Y como que Kari dijo que podría venir y Sora estaba con ella... uf.  
  
Cogimos el abrigo (por si no está dicho, es febrero) y nos marchamos.  
  
Encontramos a Sora y Kari en el parque.  
  
"Hola chicos!" saludaron al unísono.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Kari y yo fuimos cogidos de la mano hablando sobre el digimundo y otras cosillas. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Era muy divertido. En cambio, Sora y Matt iban delante de todo hablando sobre Tai. Parecían pasárselo en grande. Puede que se rieran de él, no, ellos no son tan malos. No?  
  
Llegamos al cine y vimos una película llamada... bueno, no lo sé pero me reí mucho.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Sora y yo no escuchábamos y oíamos ni siquiera mirábamos la película. Tan solo nos reíamos de Tai. No pudimos evitarlo. Ella es la única chica, o en definitiva, la única persona con la que me he sentido así. Y me alegro. Me gusta sentirme querido y querer. Es tan buena, amable, sincera...  
  
[n/a: Continuaría escribiendo más cosas sobre la opinión de Matt hacia Sora para hacer un Sorato, pero, desgraciadamente, ese no es el tema, Ahora. *sniff*]  
  
Acabamos de ver la película. Es buena.  
  
Nos despedimos y nos marchamos pero antes... Sora me besó la mejilla! Y encima me sonrojé! Que me pasa?! [n/a: mejor alejo a Sora por ahora o no saldrá como planeaba]  
  
"Adiós!"  
  
Justo entonces, T.k. y yo fuimos a tomar un té. La cafetería estaba llena y me di cuenta del cielo negro sobre nosotros.  
  
"Hará mal tiempo"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Cuando acabamos tuvimos que irnos a casa pero... estaba lloviendo mucho y para el colmo había una tormenta.  
  
Con suerte llegamos a casa sanos y salvos. Aunque mojados hasta los huesos.  
  
"T.k."  
  
Le miré. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. El pelo rubio lo tenía empapado y temblaba de frío. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el labio le temblaba.  
  
Sin quitarme mi propio abrigo, le cogí y rápidamente le sequé y le puse el pijama. Encendí la calefacción y le preparé leche con cacao caliente. Tan solo que no se resfriara.  
  
"Matt... tú... te vas a resfriar" me dijo indicándome mi abrigo y mi pelo mojado aún.  
  
"No pasa nada"  
  
Cuando me aseguré de que se encontrara bien, me quité tranquilamente el abrigo y me sequé el pelo. Luego me cambié y dormí también.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Matt se fue y me dormí. Me sentía bien.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Cuando desperté tenía un montón de mantas encima y algo húmedo en la frente. Me lo quité y era una toallita. Decidí reposar un rato durmiendo cuando entró mi madre.  
  
"Estás bien, Matt?" preguntó.  
  
"Sí, porque? Está bien T.k.?"  
  
"Sí, le cuidaste de maravilla, ahora está en la cama. Tú eres el que está mal. Cuando volví y revisé a T.k. éste se había despertado y me lo contó todo y fui a verte. Estabas tiritando y con fiebre"  
  
"Por lo menos T.k. está bien, mamá"  
  
"Sí... muchísimas gracias, hijo"  
  
Se sentó a mi lado y cuidó de mi. No se si alguna vez en mi vida me sentí mas bien. Dije que con Sora me sentía querido pero con mi madre... recibía amor maternal que tanto había echado de menos. Me abrazaba y me contaba muchas cosas sobre el trabajo y en esa mañana la llegué a conocer muy bien.  
  
Al parecer, T.k. tenía un resfriado y mamá me prohibía salir de la cama asta que estuviese bien. Uf...  
  
T.k. vino conmigo y empezamos a platicar un rato sobre cualquier tontería y me pidió perdón.  
  
"Perdón...?"  
  
"Sí. Si no te hubieses ocupado de mí tú no estarías aquí enfermo"  
  
"Eres mi hermano, me alegro de ayudarte"  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Mama entró en la habitación con un par de albornoces.  
  
"La comida está lista. He hecho un caldo que va muy bien para el resfriado" me miró "Oye Matt, ha llamado una chica que se llama Sora y se ha preocupado mucho cuando le he dicho que tenías fiebre. Sois novios?"  
  
La cara de Matt se puso roja y miró al suelo.  
  
"Sora es mi amiga!" dijo demasiado alto.  
  
Reímos.  
  
"A comer"  
  
El caldo era muy rico. Me destapaba la nariz y me calentaba el cuerpo. En seguida me sentí mejor. Matt comió el caldo aún rojo por el comentario.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Porque preguntaba eso? Aún no me lo quito de la cabeza! Como sabe que la quiero? Un momento! Desde cuando...! he dicho que la quiero! Pero si es mi amiga! Pero a Tai ... no, a él le gusta Mimi pues no haría mal al pedirle para salir... un segundo! No me gusta! Que sí! Que no! Que sí! Que no!  
  
"Estás bien?" me preguntó mamá.  
  
"Eh?" aún notaba que estaba sonrojado "Pensaba en..."  
  
"Sora" finalizó mamá.  
  
"Ayer Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla"  
  
"Chistón! No pensaba ella mamá"  
  
"Estás rojo Matt. Y se que te gusta"  
  
"Pero... como?!" Uh, Oh... lo había confesado  
  
"Ves? Soy tu madre, se todo lo que pasa a mi hijo en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas. Desde cuando?"  
  
"Desde... no lo sé"  
  
"A Matt le gusta Sora!!!" cantaba T.k.  
  
" Calla! A ti te gusta Kari!"  
  
T.k. se puso rojo y yo hice un signo de victoria.  
  
"Ah... eso ya lo sabía" comentó ella.  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Es obvio"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Tras comer un poco de caldo, mamá volvió a hacer sus tareas en casa y yo me tumbé leyendo un libro. Bueno, no lo leía pensaba en Sora y lo que sentía.  
  
"Matt!!" oí decir a mi madre "Sora está aquí para visitarte!"  
  
"Que???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dije eso demasiado alto.  
  
Recogí todo de la habitación tirado por el suelo y cuando ella entró estaba sin aire.  
  
"Estás bien, Matt?"  
  
"Sí!" contesté de inmediato notando mi cara enrojecer.  
  
"Que bien!!"  
  
Se quedó un rato hablando conmigo. Cuando eran las cinco se fue.  
  
Ojalá se hubiera quedado más... en que estoy pensando?!  
  
Luego entró mamá y me preguntó  
  
"Que? Como os lo habéis pasado? Estaba roja cuando salió"  
  
Le tiré un cojín que cogió en la cara. Empezamos a reír  
  
"Y T.k.?"  
  
"Jugando a Videojuegos"  
  
Me parece que todo salió bien hasta las 8:00  
  
"No! no puedo salir! Mi hijo mayor está enfermo y necesita mis cuidados! No puedo ir a la oficina! No! como?!" chilló mi madre al coger el teléfono.  
  
"Que pasa mamá?" pregunté  
  
"Los de la oficina quieren que vaya si no estoy allí en 15 min. me echarán del trabajo"  
  
"Mama..." salió T.k. "Que vas a hacer?"  
  
Me miró  
  
"Eh! Yo ya estoy bien! cuidaré de T.k. y la casa y haré la cena y todo! Yo estoy bien!"  
  
"De veras?"  
  
"Sí! Vete! Ah! Y coge un paraguas!"  
  
"Hasta mañana por el mediodía!"  
  
salió en unos instantes.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
"Ya se ha ido" comenté. El me miró "Porque la has dejado?!"  
  
"Quieres vivir en la calle?" negué con la cabeza "Pues déjalo como está"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Venga T.k.! no te enfades!"  
  
La verdad es que era un poco tarde para eso.  
  
"Matt, no me gusta estar solo de noche..."  
  
"T.k., estás conmigo, además, cuantas noches pasaste en el Digimundo sin ella?"  
  
Me callé. Sabía que tenía razón y no quería que se enfadara.  
  
"Que quieres para cenar?"  
  
"Arroz"  
  
"Con?"  
  
"Um... huevos fritos!"  
  
"Bien"  
  
Se puso en la cocina dispuesto a hacer la cena.  
  
"Oye T.k., no estarás enfadado, no?"  
  
"No, pero odio que mamá salga de noche"  
  
"No puedes hacer nada"  
  
"Por eso lo odio"  
  
"No digas nunca la palabra odio, T.k."  
  
"Pues me desagrada mucho" dijo molesto "Podemos invitar a Kari y Tai?"  
  
Matt sonrió.  
  
"Tai no está"  
  
"Pues a Kari?"  
  
"Llámala"  
  
"Vale"  
  
Era un conversación un poco distante, y es que a Matt no le gusta que le interrumpan cuando cocina y yo estaba molesto.  
  
"Hola que está Kari?"  
  
Un momento, T.k.  
  
"..."  
  
Hola T.k.!!  
  
"Hola Kari, quieres venir a cenar en casa?"  
  
Me encantaría, espera, se lo pregunto a mamá  
  
"..."  
  
Me dejan! Pero hace una tormenta, como voy?  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Espera que mamá quiere hablar con tu madre  
  
"No está, está trabajando... tan solo está Matt y..."  
  
Que se ponga Matt  
  
"Hermano!! El teléfono! La Sra. Yagami!!!"  
  
Matt suspiró, apagó el gas y cogió el auricular con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hola soy Matt"  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Hola, soy la madre de Kari, tu hermano quiere que vaya a cenar, no?  
  
"Sí, y a mi no me importa si es eso lo que ...."  
  
No, eso no me preocupa, tú eres buen chico, pero como la llevaremos? Quiero decir, hay una tormenta y nuestro coche está al taller para unos cambios  
  
"Si quiere la voy a buscar con mi hermano..."  
  
Si no te importaría... además estoy con gripe  
  
"La iremos a buscar cuanto antes"  
  
Pero...  
  
"Pero?"  
  
Esta noche la pasaré fuera y estará solo en casa si puede quedarse allí... ya sabes, una noche  
  
"No hay problema"  
  
Muchísimas gracias Matt, asta ahora  
  
"Adiós"  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
"Hermano! Quería hablar con ella!!!" le dije  
  
"Perdón... oye, esta noche se quedará aquí a pasar la noche"  
  
Esa noticia me emocionó  
  
"De veras??????"  
  
"Sí" dijo con una sonrisa "Oye, podrás apañártelas unos minutos mientras la busco?"  
  
"Sí!!!"  
  
Matt salió de la casa cogiendo su abrigo y un paraguas. Yo me senté en el sofá y miré un vídeo que había por la casa.  
  
Esperé media hora pero aún no había vuelto...  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Salí corriendo de casa y cogí el metro. No me gustaba nada el sonido de los truenos y relámpagos que había encima mío.  
  
Pronto llegué a casa de los Yagami.  
  
Aun llevando paraguas estaba empapado.  
  
"Ah! Hola Matt! estás mojado! Ven, que..." me dijo inmediatamente la madre de Tai  
  
"No Sra. no cal, mi hermano está solo y he de volver rápido"  
  
"De acuerdo..." me miraba de una manera extraña "Porque has dejado a T.k. solo?"  
  
"Ah... está resfriado y pensaba que era mejor dejarle en casa"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Hola Matt!" saludó una niña, Kari  
  
"Hola Kari, vamos?" dijo que sí con la cabeza. Salimos del apartamento y empezamos a caminar hacia la estación.  
  
"Y T.k.?" me preguntó  
  
"En casa, tiene un pequeño resfriado y no le he dejado salir de casa. Lo tienes todo?"  
  
"Sí" sonrió.  
  
Era una niña muy dulce. Perfecta para T.k. pensé. Ahora sabía el porqué de los complejos de hermano mayor de Tai hacia ella, creo que yo también los tendría... uf.  
  
"Como va con Sora?" me preguntó  
  
"Eh?" pregunté sonrojándome al instante. Empezó a reír calladamente. Yo suspiré aún rojo. Miré la hora y...  
  
Habían pasado más de media hora!  
  
Salimos del metro cogidos de la mano (si se llega a perder me vuelvo loco y Tai me mataría) y al salir, la cogí en brazos y corrí hacia casa. Hacía un tiempo horrendo y evitaba que Kari se mojara si la llevaba.  
  
Cuando entré estaba sin aire y T.k. estaba en el sofá llorando.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Cuando entraron estaba llorando. Que vergüenza! No quería que me viese así! Pero era culpa de Matt! Me había dejado solo.  
  
"T.k., siento llegar tan tarde, el metro... Kari ya está aquí"  
  
Miré hacia arriba y me vi envuelto en los brazos de Kari.  
  
"Perdónale, ha corrido desde la estación y ha evitado que yo me mojara en cambio de él. Es muy bueno, lo siente mucho" me susurró y dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Estás perdonado Matt" dije en tono sargento  
  
"Como?"  
  
Kari y yo fuimos a mi cuarto donde empezamos a jugar con um... cualquier cosa y hablábamos.  
  
Matt preparaba arroz, huevos, y un montón de cosas más.  
  
La comida estaba requetebuenísima y reímos mucho.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Me alegraba de que se llevaran tan bien, esos pequeños.  
  
De repente, me di cuenta de la hora que era. Medianoche. No obstante, esos dos no paraban de bostezar.  
  
"Chicos, a la cama, es muy tarde, Kari, te parece bien dormir en la misma habitación que T.k.?"  
  
"Sí" dijeron medio dormidos. Les acompañé a la habitación, arreglé una cama para Kari y les ayudé a plegar la ropa. Pronto estuvieron acurrucados en la cama mientras les tapaba y controlaba la temperatura. No es eso lo que hace un hermano mayor?  
  
Me desvestí y fui a dormir en el sofá (Por si tampoco está dicho, es donde duermo).  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Aunque muertos de sueño, no queríamos dormir. Reíamos flojo y todo pero poco a poco, nos dormimos.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" esa era Kari! Me desperté y corrí a su lado. Para abrazarla. Entendí porque chilló. Encima nuestro había una tormenta de truenos y relámpagos fatal.  
  
Matt entró corriendo en la habitación con dos albornoces míos y uno puesto, suyo.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Desperté por los molestos ruidos de la tormenta y me di cuenta de que... estaba encima nuestro! Cogí mi albornoz y dos de T.k. por si acaso para revisar cuando oí un gran trueno resonar y un chillido de Kari.  
  
Corrí a la habitación con los albornoces en la mano, entré y vi a T.k. y a Kari abrazados.  
  
"Está bien, no os preocupéis!" grité entre relámpagos.  
  
Y se fue la luz.  
  
"Mierda!" maldije por lo bajo.  
  
Les abrigué con los albornoces y me senté con ellos.  
  
"Estáis bien?" pregunté  
  
"Sí pero tengo miedo!" contestó T.k. cogiendo más fuerte a Kari.  
  
"Y tú, Kari?"  
  
...  
  
No contestaba. La cogí de los brazos de T.k. y había caído inconsciente. Eso NO era bueno.  
  
Pensé rápidamente en un sitio donde esconderme.  
  
La habitación de mamá!  
  
Donde demonios estaba ella?! Esperaba que estuviese bien.  
  
Corrí con Kari en brazos y de la mano de T.k. a su cuarto. Una habitación grande y cómoda. Allí no se podían alcanzar los rayos, pues había un pararrayos por si acaso [n/a: Eso es normal? ^_^' ]. La tumbé en la cama y miré su temperatura. Estaba un poco alta. Le tapé en seguida con las mantas y metí a T.k. dentro también.  
  
Fui corriendo al baño para coger un recipiente, una toalla y agua tibia-fría.  
  
Luego me di cuenta del desastre. La casa. El comedor. Se habían roto las ventanas y el vidrio que protegía la terraza.  
  
Entraban corrientes muy frías de aire. También decidí coger mi celular.  
  
Entré en la habitación y vi a T.k. cogiendo fuerte de la mano de la niña. Se había despertado.  
  
"Estás bien, Kari?"  
  
"Tengo miedo... Matt" dijo en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
"Está bien, Kari, está bien"  
  
Posé mi mano a su frente y no tenía fiebre. Falsa alarma.  
  
Les tapé más intentando que estuvieran cómodos y calientes. No me perdonaría si enfermaran.  
  
"Os sentís bien?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Cogí mi celular y marqué el de mi madre  
  
Natsuko Takaishi... quién es? se la oía angustiada.  
  
"Soy yo mamá, Matt"  
  
Matt! Como estáis? La Sra. Yagami me ha llamado hace unos momentos pidiéndome si estáis bien, lo estáis?  
  
"Bueno, les estoy cuidando"  
  
Mejor os instaláis a mi cuarto...  
  
"Lo hemos hecho"  
  
Gracias a Dios puedo confiar en ti!  
  
"Como estás?"  
  
Bien, gracias cariño, hasta mañana!  
  
"Adiós"  
  
Dejé el celular y recuerdo dormirme a su lado...  
  
***  
  
Desperté a causa de un trueno.  
  
"Matt!" me sacudía T.k.  
  
"Shh, aquí estamos bien" dije abrazándoles.  
  
"Arigatou, Oniichan" dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Me gustaba ese nombre.  
  
Les volví a tapar con la manta cuando me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío en esa habitación. La luz no había vuelto.  
  
Me quité el albornoz para protegerles.  
  
"Matt... tu tendrás frío" dijo Kari. Sonreí. Con razón tenía el emblema de la Luz.  
  
"Kari tiene razón" añadió T.k.  
  
"No para nada, no os preocupéis, venga, los dos, a dormir"  
  
Me senté a su lado dispuesto a estar despierto. No quería que pasaran miedo. No lo consentiría.  
  
Y me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Tiritando. Me posé la mano en la frente para quitarme el sudor frío pero... ahora era yo con temperatura alta! Bueno, mientras esos estuvieran bien yo... aguantaría.  
  
...  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Nosotros nos cogíamos de la manta intentando dormir. Pero Matt me preocupaba y parecía ser que a Kari también. Notamos que temblaba pero sabíamos lo cabezota que era. Jamás admitiría que no se sentía bien.  
  
La tormenta empeoraba y Matt... colapsó.  
  
"Matt!" dijimos a la vez.  
  
Kari posó su mano en la frente de Matt y en la suya y...  
  
"T.k.! tiene fiebre!"  
  
Entonces apareció nuestra bendición. Mamá acababa de entrar por la puerta.  
  
***  
  
Parecía que no consentiría que sus hijos lo pasaran mal, ni Kari tampoco.  
  
Eso nos ha dicho esta mañana. En el Hospital.  
  
Kari y yo estamos en la misma habitación, por lo visto no es grave, gracias a Matt, que nos cuidó de maravilla.  
  
En cambio, él...  
  
Aún no se ha despertado.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Han pasado tres horas. Mamá, Sora, los padres de Kari, Tai y yo estamos en su habitación. Los médicos dicen que se pondrán bien, pero ha de descansar, tiene fiebre alta.  
  
"Ahora le debo una muy importante a Matt" dijo Tai mirándonos a todos "Le debo la vida de mi hermana, y la mía propia"  
  
"Mi hermano es un héroe" dije sinceramente.  
  
"Tienes razón, T.k." cooboró Sora.  
  
"Ugh... por muy héroe que sea me duele la cabeza" dijo una voz.  
  
"Matt!!" gritamos a la vez de alegría y sorpresa.  
  
"...mi cabeza...!" se quejó.  
  
"Perdón" nos disculpamos sonrojados pero muy felices.  
  
"No pasa nada"  
  
"Eres un estúpido!" gritó de pronto Tai "Como se te ocurre invitar a mi hermana a cenar cuando hay una tormenta! La próxima vez, iré yo también!"  
  
Todos reímos al comentario.  
  
Matt se recuperó en unos días y pronto volvió a casa. Pero se tuvo que ir al volver papa que escuchaba con asombro la historia. Matt sigue sin admitir, por eso, que le gusta Sora *risas* pero es que es demasiado obvio. Incluso Tai lo sabe.  
  
Si es que todo el mundo lo sabe:  
  
Mi hermano es un héroe.   
  
~*^^^^^^^^FIN^^^^^^^^*~  
  
Que os ha parecido? Espero que me enviéis r/r! Es mi primer intento a hacer un fic de hermano y lo siento, no he podido evitar que hubiera Sorato ^_^'  
  
He decidido mezclar un poco a Kari para... no sé, hacer un cambio, no creéis?  
  
Esta fic está dedicado a tres personas:  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Tú me has dado mucho apoyo moral en escribir, la verdad, si tu ayuda estaría perdida!!!  
  
A´s fan: Tú también me has apoyado un montón y nos hemos hecho grandes amigas (no?) por lo tanto este esta dedicado a ti con todo mi corazón.!  
  
Amy: Bueno, tu me has apoyado mucho también en clase cuando me insultaban o cuando necesitaba tu ayuda. Te la debo con este fic de casi 15 pág. Thank You! 


End file.
